A fading heart
by hazelblaze1453
Summary: One by one people are losing their memory of Nico. The more people forget the more he fades...
1. Chapter 1

;"'NICO! I WILL KILL YOU' Will yelled across camp. Nico turned around and screamed with laughter. Will had a tiny skeleton kitten hanging off of his should and he did not look happy about it. On looking campers watched in extreme confusion. They were obviously not used to seeing Nico laugh so hard. Will marched over to Nico, who was now leaning against the Hades cabin to stop himself from collapsing. A now very un-amused Will was standing face to face with Nico.  
"'You filled my BED with SKELLY-KITTENS? What the actual-'Before Will could finish his yelling Jason had run over, looking worried 'Is everything okay? We heard bed and skelly-kittens and wondered if someone was seriously injured cause Nico looks like he's crying.' Jason asked. Nico stood up wiping his eyes and chuckling. Will plucked the kitten off his shoulder and placed it on Jason's head.  
'Have a skelly-kitten. Compliments of Nico this morning.' Jason took the skeleton kitten off his head as it was starting to mess with his glasses. It put its white, bony head to one said and meowed quietly.  
"'Awww. It's so cute. Will how can you be mad about a kitten in your bed?' Jason asked putting the kitten back on his head.  
"'There was hundreds. It was like some kind of nightmare.' Will shuddered and Nico grinned. Jason's eyes widened.  
'Where are they all now?'  
'Most of them evaporated. Some of them escaped.' Will gestured to the kitten that was pawing at Jasons hair, meowing louder. Jason turned to Nico.  
'Will this kitten evaporate too? Can I keep it? Pleeeaase?' Jason made his eyes comically huge. Nico nodded his head and Jason trotted off holding the kitten. In the distance Nico saw Jason approach Piper, showing her the kitten and grinning like a three year old. She shook her head and walked away whilst Jason pestered her, convincing her to stroke the skeleton kitten.  
'You do realize that you will have to help me find the remainder of the kittens, right?' Will grinned and they walked back to the Apollo cabin to find the rest of the kittens.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Guess who said they might update and then didn't. It's only been like six months, surprisingly I've forgotten to text people for longer. My record is seven years. Anywho a huge thanks to Lukas La Stelle who gave me HUGE HUGE inspiration for this story. Best. Person. Ever. On with the story.

It was a warm summers day, campers milled in scattered groups, grinning at the intoxicating smell of boiling strawberries and the strange, fluorescent God who decided to grow them. Will was teaching the Aphrodite cabin archery, which was like teaching a llama to drive. Piper stood shaking her head at her siblings who were talking about which nail polish was the best, Matte or gloss.

"Hey pipes have you seen Nico?" Jason appeared behind her.

"No. Why?" Piper turned round to see Jason reach into his pocket and pull out a small kitten.

"I think Bones is ill. She's not eating the steak I feed her and she's pretty quiet." Jason looked completely distraught. He had only had the kitten for a month or so. He really needed Nico's help.

"If I see him I'll find you." Piper reassures him, patting bones gently on the head. Bones didn't purr and nudge her hand like normal. In fact, Bones crawled away, back into Jason's pocket. Piper frowned. The Aphrodite girls giggled as Will tried to make them focus on their archery, so there was no more accidental shootings.

"Hey! Will!" Jason called over to him. "Do you know where Nico is?" Will approached them.

"I'm pretty sure he's down by the lake. Is Bones okay?" Will looked just as concerned as Jason. Jason shook his head and then sprinted away cradling Bones. The Aphrodite girls started chatting to Will about how cute he and Nico are together. Two of the girls stood to the side. They both had equally blonde hair, 300 layers of makeup and confused expressions. As Will called the two girls over to continue with the archery he was sure he heard one of them mumble,

"who's Nico?"


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeey. So it's been about a week, how's about a new chapter. Spoilers : Clifffhanger MWAHAHAHAHA (ow). Hope you enjoy it and also the new character Amy isn't going to be in it for very long just for today.

Jason strolled down to the river, hopping over tree stumps and piles of leaves. The riverbank wasn't too far into the forest but but to be honest Jason was glad he wasn't there at night, this place kinda creeped him out. As he walked deeper into the wood it got darker so it was difficult to see even his own hand in front of his face. As he drew nearer the river he had to squint under the sudden glare of the sun. The river looked beautiful, glimmering various shades of blue under the summer sun. Jason looked round to find Nico.

"Nico?" He called, something moved under the shade of a very large tree.

"Nico?" Jason asked cautiously. "Is that you?" Jason carefully moved the branches aside...

Will had wanted to ask Nico out for a long time but it was only yesterday that he had the courage too and the were going on their very first date tonight. An arrow zipped past Wills head, he had been teaching archery since he was 8 to all the other little kids he played with, often just with sticks and string but he still counted it. But never, never had he seen a girl who was as bad at archery as this new Aphrodite girl was. Her name was Amy and she was absolutely terrible at it. Amy hadn't hit the target once, that is unless Will was the target. He began to think she had something against him. When the lunch bell rang all the girls headed to have their one-lettuce-leaf-or-I'll-get-fat lunch. Will grabbed Amy before she walked away.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" He asked

"Sure." She replied smiling

"Look I know you're not great at archery, it's fine most people are like that when they first start, target is that way and those arrows are surprisingly sharp. I'm not trying to shout at you, but if you hit another person with an arrow, I'm going to have to confiscate your bow." Will said. Amy hung her head and sniffed.

"I'm sorry I was only trying to get your attention cause your kinda hot and the other girls made a bet with me that if I could get you to hold me back after class then they would buy me a whole new wardrobe of clothes. I won." She said smiling

"Okay that's cute and all but I have a boyfriend" Will said now annoyed" I don't know why they didn't tell you but I'm going to shout at them." Will stormed off to get lunch, Amy following slowly behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to chapter four. So I was looking at the traffic graphs on this story and it's amazing to see how many people have read it. I don't really think I have thanked the people who read the story and comment but it's things that like that really inspire me to keep writing 3

"Nico?" Jason asked cautiously. "Is that you?" Jason carefully moved the branches aside...And saw Nico sitting under the tree. Jason jumped when Nico laughed at his terrified expression.

"Don't. Do. That" Jason panted his heart beating fast.

"Sorry I couldn't resist spooking you" Nico smiled gently "so what's up?" Nico gestured for Jason to sit down beside him.

"I have a question about my kitten is she ill? She's not eating" he pulled the fragile kitten out of his pocket and stroked it's head gently. "Please?" Jason pleaded

"Sure lets see. Ah." Nico took the kitten and looked at it." I didn't know skeletons could get colds, I didn't know kittens could get colds to be honest." Nico tapped the kittens nose and it sneezed then shuddered.

"Back to normal" Nico passed the kitten back to a grinning Jason.

"Thanks so what are you doing here?" Jason asked, the kitten curling up on his lap. Jason squinted as he swore he saw Nico blush.

"Nothing. Just sitting here. Doing, stuff and stuff." Nico replied, nervously. Jason looked at him suspiciously. He noticed Nico was holding a strange black book in Nicos hand.

"Dude. Is that a diary?" Jason asked smiling. Nico frowned and stood up, clearly annoyed.

"No. It's none of your business, that's what it is" Nico nearly shouted.

"I was just..." Jason started

"Poking into other people's lives." Nico stormed off. Jason scrambled up after him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Nico was almost into the forest when Jason grabbed his shoulder and got a fistful of shadow. Nico looked horrified and sprinted into the forest. Jason didn't even bother running after him, there was no point.

When Nico was still not back by dinner Jason decided he'd ask Will. He walked to the Apollo table and gestured to Will.

"Hey something weird happened in the forest. I'm kind of worried." Jason bit his lip and rearranged his glasses, which were slowly slipping down his nose.

"When do weird things not happen in the forest? Look I've got to go I have to plan tomorrow's archery lessons." Will was about to walk away when Jason stopped him.

"No something weird happened to Nico." Will froze, then turned around.

"What happened?"

Jason and Will were sitting on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"So you tried to grab him and he just, turned to shadows?" Will said looking dubious.

"Yes not his entire body, just the part I tried to touch. I know 99% of his body contact avoiding tricks and I could tell by his face that was not a trick. I think something is going on" Jason said sighing.

"Something weird happened to me too. A girl made a bet with the other Aphrodite girls over me. The only thing was she had no idea who Nico was. They might not have told her about me and Nico for a specific reason or for a prank but I don't believe that the have the correct amount of brain cells for that deep a plan."

As soon as Will said that the same thought popped up in both their heads.

Maybe they were forgetting...


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, don't say it, I AM THE WORST PERSON. I'M SO SORRY. I can't even blame exams because I'm doing them now...

I thought Nico would be the kind of person to act like he listens to heavy metal but in reality that's not the case.

Nico was sat in the Hades cabin, alone, like the way he liked it. Sort of. He rolled over on his dark bed and put on his headphones. Normally technology was banned but Nico didn't give a crap about what Chiron said. So he would lose pudding, yippee, one more excuse to not eat it.

There was a soft knock on the door and, cursing to himself, Nico crawled out of his bed and answered the door. He sighed when he saw who it was.

"What?" Nico grumbled to Jason and Will.

"Will brought you a sandwich from dinner" Jason smiled and Will held up a brown paper bag. Nico reluctantly took the bag from Will and smiled faintly. Jason squinted, readjusting his glasses. Nico noticed that it was becoming an annoying habit of his.

"Do I hear Taylor swift? Chiron's gonna murder you if you've been using technology again. Y'know for an old guy you really do like to use tech-"Jason stopped midsentence after he saw Nico glaring at him. Jason smiled and tried to fade into the background.

"Look, Nico we think that something is wrong with you. First the fading and now we think people are forgetting who you are completely. This is not good and we really need you to cooperate with both of us if we're gonna fix this." Nico bit his lip, looking into Will's eyes.

"Okay, fine" Nico sighed rolling his eyes, "but in the morning, I'm kinda exhausted right now."

Will smiled at him and nodded slightly.

As the sun rose, Will wandered into the Hades cabin. He walked up to the bed where Nico was sleeping and grinned. Nico was adorable when he was asleep, his face was slack and he was relaxed in a peaceful slumber.

"Hey. Nico. Wakey Wakey." Will patted Nico on the head and his eyes bolted open, he reached for his sword and had been halfway to murdering Will when he realised who he was attacking.

"Whoa. Please don't do that anymore. I might actually kill you one day." Nico offered a hand to Will to help him up.

Half an hour later Nico was dressed and they walked into the sunlight.

"So, I know the part about me fading, I kinda noticed, but what's with the part about people forgetting me, how did you find out about that?" Nico questioned as the wandered towards the big house.

"Well it was a number of things, I heard someone asking who you were, even though everyone who's been here longer than two minutes knows who we are. Then there was a new girl who was hitting on me, she was extremely bad at archery but she had been here for a few days. The strangest part is is she was an Aphrodite girl. All they do is talk about us in they're cabin. How could she not know?" Will said and shrugged with a sigh.

They looked up at the big house.

"Wait, why are we here?" Nico asked Will.

"We have to tell Chiron." Will reached towards Nico. Nico frowned in contemplation. He nodded slightly and they walked into the big house.


	6. A Small Update

Hey, its been a while and there's been a few inquiries as to where I've been.

To start off this story is not over. It will be continuing and I've actually written another 5 chapters for it which I will be uploading over the next little while. As for where I was, I have a pretty good excuse. One of my best friends committed suicide and I spent months volunteering in a mental hospital (where there was no wifi) to make sure no one else has to go through what she did. Whilst I was there, I managed to do some writing as i didn't have much to do on my time off and I was temporarily living there.

See you guys soon x


End file.
